


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Concussions, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Changmin, M/M, Mentioned Super Junior, Minor Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Protective Hyungs, Protective Yunho, Whump, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Everyone
Series: SM Family Whump [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

**DBSK**

**Yunho:** _Hey Minnie?_

**Changmin:** _Hyung plz I'm a grown man_

**Changmin:** _plz_ _stop calling me by that nickname_

**Yunho:** _I'll start treating you like a grown man when you start actually acting like one_

**Changmin:** _Look who's talking_

**Yunho:** _Yah_

**Yunho:** _Watch your tone maknae_


End file.
